Cambios
by Hunter Sparda
Summary: ¿Qué cambió en todo este tiempo? Simplemente es el idiota de Dante... -PattyxDante One-shot-


¡Hola! xD Después de un tiempo sin actualizar :P asdasdsa mi cerebro troll decidió ser gentil y dejar que escribiera la iluminación momentánea que llegó (?) esta vez es un one-shot de mi pareja favorita -ya sé es raro ._.- PattyxDante, nada de besos apasionados, ni sexo sexoso ¬¬u eso sólo pasará después de ver mucho hentai (?) me llegue la inspiración xD y Patty chan tenga 21 años por lo menos xDDD pero este one-shot SÍ que me salió cursi ._. asdsadasdas ay no sé, si este quedó así no puedo imaginar como quedará el AlicexVergil. Buano tan sólo para no spoilear -ya que en el fic se explica todo xD- es sobre la pequeña rubia se da cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el cazador xD

Discclaimer: Ni DMC ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Capcom, yo nomas escribo cursilerías y comedia sin fines de lucro y por diversión xD

Let's read!

* * *

**Cambios**

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que decidió irse de viaje con su madre, desde su reencuentro no había otra idea en su cabeza que "reponer el tiempo perdido", todo el tiempo que deseó ver a su madre, hablar con ella y contarle todas las cosas buenas y malas que pasó, cuanto la extrañó y lloró. Estar con su madre la hacía sentirse feliz y muy en el fondo una chica normal a pesar de ello no podía evitar sentir cierto vacío al no ver al cazador, desordenado, prepotente y despreocupado, todo lo que fuera, pero le extrañaba, extrañaba jugar al póker y hacerle sufrir ganándole en absolutamente todas las partidas. Extrañaba ordenar aquel, a su parecer, lúgubre lugar y darle un toque femenino cosa que obviamente incomodaba al peliblanco.

Su madre decidió que debían volver, veía en el rostro de la pequeña la nostalgia que sentía al estar lejos de los nuevos amigos que hizo; después de todo aquel sitio se convirtió en el verdadero hogar de ambas. Deseaba volver al orfanato y entregar los centenares de juguetes a los niños, los cuales eligió cuidadosamente, pero más que eso tenía un cierto deseo de ver al cazador, comer un helado de fresa y hablarle por horas de cualquier tema que se le viniera a la mente, la única forma que encontró para llenar un poco el vacío era llamarle todos los días a su tienda, charlando por varios minutos , prácticamente horas de no ser porque notaba que el albino no era muy atento y se quedaba dormido; le molestaba sentirse ignorada pero cada una de estas llamadas no era más que para asegurarse que nada malo le había pasado.

Por alguna razón no dejaba de pensar en la reacción del albino cuando se vieran nuevamente; compró vestidos por montones, de distintos colores y diseños para sorprenderlo o al menos que notara cuanto había crecido, en especial para que dejara de verla y tratarla como una niña. Estaba impaciente por llegar, tenía tantos regalos que entregar a sus amigos del orfanato, a Trish, Lady, Morrison y por supuesto a Dante; durante el viaje miraba con impaciencia la ventanilla, movía sus dedos golpeando levemente su muslo una y otra vez. Cerraba sus ojos para imaginar el reencuentro con todos, no entendía por qué cuando pensaba en Dante sentía latir su corazón rápidamente, una extraña sensación en su estómago, sin mencionar el calor inmenso que delataba el rojo de sus mejillas, nunca se había sentido así antes al lado de él, incluso a veces llegaba a molestarse con la presencia del albino y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en la falta que le hacía.

Después de un largo y tedioso viaje por fin llegaron a la ciudad, a pesar de no haberse ido durante demasiado tiempo le pareció que habían pasado años, estaba ansiosa de jugar y contarle a sus amigos como era París y darles todos los juguetes y ropas que compró, pero también estaba impaciente por ir al Devil May Cry. Revisó su bolso y tomó una pequeña caja negra adornada con un lazo rojo, la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír, miró a su madre la cual simplemente asintió sonriendo, no hacía falta que articulara palabra alguna, ella comprendía cuán importante era para su hija llevar ese pequeño presente. Corrió rápidamente, para su suerte el local no estaba demasiado lejos, se detuvo justo en frente de la puerta mirando el obsequio en sus manos sintiendo como nuevamente un calor se apoderó de sus mejillas, rodó los ojos tratando de ignorar lo nerviosa que se sentía "sólo es el idiota de Dante" trataba de convencerse, pero mientras más lo pensaba más apenada se sentía. Se armó de valor y abrió la puerta como solía notando al típico cazador con los pies sobre su escritorio, una revista en su rostro y probablemente profundamente dormido, nunca se dejaría de preguntar como hacía siquiera para lograr dormir de esa forma.

Se acercó tomando la revista colocándola en la mesa, el cazador abrió un ojo observando a la chica con una expresión molesta en el rostro, sonrió y dijo una de sus tantas frases sarcásticas mientras desacomodaba su cabello; nuevamente sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago, apartó la mano del albino volteando el rostro apenas susurrando unas palabras y le entregó la pequeña caja.

"¿Qué cambió en todo ese tiempo?" Se preguntaba a sí misma, no lograba entender por qué se sentía de esa forma con tan sólo estar al lado de aquel idiota como llamaba, por qué ahora se sonrojaba y sentía esas "mariposas" con que desacomodara su cabello como siempre solía hacer, el cazador miró el regalo, un hermoso reloj de bolsillo con un perfecto acabado, sonrió nuevamente despeinando a la rubia.

"Te lo compré especialmente para que no olvides tus compromisos conmigo." Cruzó los brazos mirando al albino que rió guardando en su bolsillo el regalo, asintiendo con la cabeza para nuevamente volver a su siesta; se acercó y besó la mejilla del cazador haciendo que éste abriera los ojos algo sorprendido, con una gran sonrisa hizo prometerle que irían a comer helado juntos, en ese momento lo entendió, estar al lado de aquel despreocupado e idiota era lo que realmente quería.

* * *

¿Muy corto? Lo sé xD estúpido word, estaba planeando escribir uno más largo y Patty ya mayor, pero aun debo meditar la historia etc xDDDD bueno y este one-shot también es para dejar un:

**Aviso: **He estado muy inactiva ¬¬ algunos problemas no sólo por el internet -_- no subiré -aún- ninguna actualización ya que :I dentro de 3 semanas tendré un examen ¬¬ de matematicas para empeorarlo y bueno xD debo aprobar ese puto examen sino... ._.u lo lamentaré así que bueno durante ese lapso de tiempo estaré muy poco en la web -_- así que vuelvo con las actualizaciones hasta entonces y quizás con otros one-shots :3 espero les haya gustado este que escribí OwO opinen que tal y nos estamos leyendo .u.

Catch you later xD


End file.
